


FINGERTIPS, TICKLE WOES

by thoughtsdemise



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot, Tickle Play, cause sometimes we just fuckin need that, short nummies, sticky robot sex, tactile play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 01:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12447164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/pseuds/thoughtsdemise
Summary: Just some fun fucking times.





	FINGERTIPS, TICKLE WOES

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rizobact](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizobact/gifts).



Jazz giggled and wiggled about on the berth.  His venting systems heaving and sputtering as he tries not to give Prowl the satisfaction of seizing his victory too easily.  Prowl, by contrast, has a stoic look on his face even as he moves his hips in little circles to stimulate a minute amount of frictions on Jazz’s spike nestled deeply within him.  He moves his digits over Jazz’s abdomen again as gasping giggles and moans of pleasure merge and erupt from Jazz.

Prowl purrs, glorious in his victory as he squeezes the internal walls of his valve about Jazz’s spike.  Jazz gasps and digs his heels into the berth to thrust upward into the sudden choking tight pleasure.  Prowl chuckles as he is nearly unseated from his perch atop Jazz with the thrust.

Prowl digs his digit tips into Jazz’s shoulders for stability as dark hands claw into his waist to hold him steady.  He lets a grin crack his stoic expression.  “Having trouble there, Jazzy,” he asks smugly even as he is given an exasperated look.

Hey, no one said he had to play nice or fair tonight.  In fact he was very certain he was going to enjoy making Jazz wheeze and gasp in delirious joy and amusement.


End file.
